Midnight Blues
by LunaNightwish
Summary: Persona 3 Portable: In the original story, Minato Arisato gave his life saving the world from the clutches of the evil Nyx, mother of all the shadows. Someone saw this coming, so he sent HER to change his fate. MinatoxOC slight AkihikoxOC
1. Prologue: Creating His Destiny

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable.

x x x x

**Prologue: Making another Path**

He was gone.

No one in the team seemed able to grasp this fact.

Their blue-haired friend was here no more.

They found him with Aigis his head resting on her lap and his eyes closed.

Why could they have not remembered sooner?

It was too late.

In the midst of grief they were all in, someone was watching them. But who?

He looked down, his friends; friends of the savior of the human world. He, who gave his own life to seal Nyx and stopping her in destroying everything. Yet, this was his reward? Not being able to go back with his friends, for he sacrificed himself.

He felt pity as he stared at the savior's former companions, his companions who wished their friend did not leave them. Who wished they could have stopped Nyx but did not cost their friend's life.

A thought came to his mind, but it's crazy.

That's how he lived, making the crazy things possible.

He spoke, "This isn't his fate, indeed, it never was." Sadness in his voice,

He stared down into the world; no one knew that a boy saved their lives at the cost of his own. They continued to live as if everything was going to be fine in the future, as if it was bright and sunny.

He shook his head, he knew that is not what's going to happen, he was sure. How? Of course, he saw it.

"He is destined for greatness. They will need him, this is not the end of him." He says full of determination, "With all my power, I plead with Time, to rewind." He shouts into the heavens, "Go back to the day where Minato has awakened to his power. I will take it from there." He spoke with much power and strength, "Please, I beg of you."

With those said words, the world stopped to revolve; instead it went the other direction and another a female voice spoke, "As you wish. But, this is the only time I shall do this; do take responsibility if things don't go according to plan."

"I will." The male voice replied.

And that is how Minato's destiny changed.

x x x x

This story will be based towards the scenes of the game.

Although, I will be changing them.

This is my first fanfic.. Here goes ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Transfer Students

**Chapter 1: Transfer Students**

"You both have signed a contract, and my only wish is for you to abide by it." Requested the old man who had this ridiculously long nose, his hand clasped in front of him as he sat in the middle of the so called, 'Velvet Room', beside him stood a tall silver haired man wearing a blue suit, his hair slicked back into a neat style.

Two girls stood in front of the man who addressed himself as Igor, one had long raven-black hair which reached her back, her hazel eyes held no emotion. The other one had fiery red hair, her blue eyes also held no emotion. They both nodded in agreement to Igor's request.

The man smiled, if you could even call it one, "Very good." He says satisfied, "Do hold on to this." He gave them both a key which was very commonly used in the middle ages. "Now, you can come here of your own free will and not through your dream anymore." He explained, "The entrance to this room will call out to you once you get there."

They both looked at him questioningly, the raven-haired girl replied, "What is the purpose you have summoned us?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." With that the velvet room disappeared, leaving them in darkness.

It was another typical day for the SEES' members as they arrived in Gekkoukan high. A lot has happened since the start of school during spring. New teammates have joined at the same time new enemies came along with it. Day by day they fight to secure the world's safety and have been successful during the process. As for the apathy syndrome, it did not decrease nor did it not increase.

Meanwhile in a certain classroom in class 2-F, "Did you know? There's another transfer student in our school."

"Really? Another one?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl, I saw her as I passed by the faculty room."

"Another transfer student, huh." Says Junpei as he heard the news.

"I wonder why they keep transferring to Gekkoukan High." Yukari replies, "I mean, what are the odds that the last transfer student would become a vital member of the you know what." She says referring to the blue-haired boy who is staring blankly into the window.

Junpei nods, "Yeah, and maybe this one will become another member." He laughs.

Yukari rolls her eyes, "That won't happen. Just because the last one is a persona-user doesn't mean this one is too." She reassures, too much coincidence, she did not believe in those.

As the whole room continues to gossip about the new transfer student, Ms. Toriumi, their class adviser comes in.

She sighs, how come they already know about this? When she herself just found out about the new transfer student this morning.

"Alright, alright." She says as she goes in front, "As you already know, there's a new transfer student." The whole class falls silent, anticipating the coming of their new classmate.

Ms. Toriumi goes on, "Her name is, Yumiko Sayomi." As she said her name, a girl with raven-black hair comes in, her hazel brown eyes scanning the room, in which landed on a blue-haired boy who seems to have no clue what was going on as he stared into the window.

Everyone gasps. She was pale, almost as pale as a ghost, if possible, even paler; her straight hair reaches her back, bangs covering her right eye, indifferent to what their reaction is.

They could not deny it, she wasn't beautiful nor was she ugly, she was just average looking, at least that's what she thinks, yet easily she stood out from the rest of them.

"You may sit there, by the window, in which Minato is staring at." She says emphasizing the blue-haired boy's name which seems to have broken his train of thoughts. So that's his name. "Yumiko, is a transfer student overseas, and this is her first time attending school here in Japan."

The room is again filled with students whispering about their new classmate. Disbelief clear in their voices, some even amazed.

"So, please be nice to her and show her the beautiful culture of Japan." Ms. Toriumi finishes her eyes sparkling with joy, probably because her class will again, gain popularity just as the last transfer student.

Reluctant, Yumiko walks to her designated sit, staring straight ahead, not making eye contact with anyone as they all look at her as if she is an alien, someone that should not be part of their world.

And so their lesson begins, luckily for her it is the start of a new semester for their test for the first semester was last week.

She sighed, _I hate being the new girl._

This is her first time in a new school, why couldn't she just stay there? The horror of making new friends is hard for her because of her shyness. She was doing fine in her old school; she had lots of friends there because she practically grew up with them since kindergarten. Why did they have to move? She grips the edge of her desk. Realizing the real reason why she was there gave her courage. _Be strong._ She whispered.

As Minato stares into the window he notices the new girl gripping tightly to her desk.

Lunch break finally came, ending yet another boring lesson from one of the teachers who seem to prefer teaching about the Sengoku Era.

Fixing her things, Yumiko is approached by a brown short-haired girl with a pink sweater, Yukari Takeba. Of course, she did her homework. She knows about the SEES members, the dark hour, Tartarus and Persona's. This was the main reason why she agreed to come here.

"Ummm.. Hi." Yukari, smiles at her, "I'm Yukari." She says holding her hand out."

She nods, pretending not to know her, "Nice to meet you." She smiled back.

Her first day is finally over, and Yukari becomes fast friends with Yumiko. As they both reach the school gates, a familiar voice shouts to them.

"Yukari! W-wait up!" a boy wearing a blue cap with a goatee catches up to them panting, accompanied by the blue-haired boy, who seems to have been forced to come running with him. Yukari identifies them as Junpei Iori and Minato Arisato.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yukari asks clearly displeased.

"We just wanted.." Junpei says catching his breath, "to befriend Yumiko." He says, holding his hand out to Yumiko, "I'm Junpei Iori." She reluctantly shakes his hand and nods at him.

Junpei points to his back, "And that, is Minato Arisato." In which Minato replies with a nod towards her.

"Don't mind him, he sometimes doesn't talk much." Junpei says shaking his head.

"Now you've met her. You can go now." Yukari says pushing Junpei away.

"But, Yukari, did you forget?" she looks at him with a quizzical look. As if reading his mind, Yukari suddenly realizes what he meant. "Gosh! I'm so sorry Yumiko. I have to go back early to the dorm!"

"Yeah," Junpei nods, "So, if you don't mind, we're going to kidnap Yukari now." With that Yukari drags the two with her, "See you tomorrow Yumiko!" she shouts as they hurriedly leave the school.

Yumiko stood there as she watched them scurry off. She thought they were going to drag her, instead the opposite happened.

"Bye, cutie!" Junpei shouts which Yukari shook her head, "You never give up do you?" She heard her say. Minato follows giving Yumiko one final glance in which she stares back at him.

"Good for you, dear sister." Someone says from behind, "At this rate, we will easily succeed in our mission." Says the brunette girl with her blue eyes fixed on the three SEES members.

Yumiko nods at her sister, Megumi, "Indeed."

Back in the dorm SEES members are having a meeting.

"It seems the case for apathy syndrome went down since the last shadow you guys defeated." Says Mitsuru referring to the incident back at the monorail. Where the shadow had control over the train.

"What a curious event that is." Ikutsuki says rubbing his chin.

"There seems to be a pattern. I just can't point my finger." Akihiko replies.

Everyone fell silent. Yukari breaks the ice, "Well, whatever pattern that may be, we'll find out sooner or later." Everyone agrees.

"As of now, I came here to remind you to do your best and 'train' to become stronger." Ikutsuki says failing to make them laugh with his 'train' joke.

"Seriously, chairman." Akihiko shakes his head.


	3. Chapter 2: Just Another Day

**Chapter 2: Just Another Day**

After the chairman left, everyone was back at the lounge doing the same thing they do whenever they do not go Tartarus.

"Hmmm.." Yukari says lost in thought, "Hey, Senpai."

"Yes?" Mitsuru replies looking away from her book

"Is it true you have a new transfer student as well?" Yukari asked, her friend informed her

"Come to think of it, yes we do. Her name is Megumi Sayomi."

"Sayomi?" she repeats in shock

"Yes, why?" Mitsuru asked curious

"We have a transfer student as well; her last name is also Sayomi."

"Well, they must be sisters then", Mitsuru concludes as Yukari nods in agreement.

"Sooooo.." Junpei cuts in, "Is she as cute as Yumiko?"

"In fact, she is." Mitsuru answers, "She's way out of your league." As if sensing Junpei's intention

"I wasn—" Yukari cuts him off, "Even Yumiko is out of your league."

And so, their daily routine begins in the headquarters' of SEES. Not knowing that someone is watching closely at them.

It's been a month since the Sayomi sisters' arrived in Gekkoukan High, both have gained popularity within a short period of time. Although, they did not expect that most of the students would take interest in them.

Fuuka Yamagishi, the shy junior from the opposite class, joined the SEES' Members a month after their transfer to the school. Of course, they were there and saw everything.

Hey look! It's them!" someone shouts as Yumiko and Megumi arrives.

"Good morning, Yumiko-san, Megumi-san" a freshman greets them,

"Good morning." Yumiko smiles at her, which shocks the freshman and blushes furiously.

A few students start to whisper as they both pass by and head of to their respective rooms. Who's to say that what they say are sometimes good? This has been the case for the both of them, as students praise them they also earned some students who dislike them.

"G'morning, Yumiko-san." Yukari greets as she arrived.

"Good morning." She replies, both engage in another interesting conversation.

"Gooooood morning, Yumi-chan!" Junpei shouts at the top of his lungs as he enters the room, along with him is the emotionless Minato, who takes his sit and starts to doze off.

Yukari smacks Junpei and they both start to do their morning habit, of bickering early in the morning.

"You don't have to be so loud!" she shouts at him

"But, my loud demeanor brightens Yumi-chan's day." Junpei says in his defense

"How can you be so sure? Have you even asked her yet?" Yukari replies clearly pissed at him, the two goes on and on, where their conversations go off topic, to the extent of who can eat the most takoyaki, or hold their breath the longest and the list goes on.

Lunch break has come and Yumiko decides to get some fresh air. She walks pass 2-E where she sees Fuuka Yamagishi laughing with some of her friends. She arrives at her destination and inhales that familiar scent of spring slowly fading away.

She plugs in her earphones and hits play, as the music slowly calms her down. She closes her eyes and listens, allowing the wind to grow stronger as it dances with her hair and hugs her whole body.

The chorus finally comes and she sings, "I will, Burn my dread.. I once ran away from the God of fear and he chained me to despair!" she continues as the beat goes on, "Burn my dread... I will break the chain and run 'till I see the sunlight again." She reaches up to the sun, "I'll lift my face, and run to the sunlight."

She opened her eyes, and inhaled deep breaths, before descending down the stairs. Her whole body seemed to feel light.

As the girl with raven-black hair left, Minato stared at the spot she once stood. She did not notice him sitting by the shade near the entrance. He heard her sing, and knew that there was sadness in her voice. It was odd, they were both listening to the same song, his was the newest version and hers was the older one. How peculiar, he thought. Her voice, when she sung, what words could it describe, it's something that's not easy to forget.

"See you later, Yumiko-san." Yukari waved good-bye as she ran to catch up with her friends, Junpei, Minato and Fuuka.

At that moment she felt envious of her, for she had friends whom she can confide in. When can she have friends like that?

"Yumi, let's go, there's preparations that needs to be done." Megumi's hand intertwined with her sister reassuring her that she'll always be by her side.

x x x x

Pfft.. I just felt like adding the 'singing' part, now that I read it, I was like, "What was I thinking?" Oh well ^^


	4. Chapter 3: New Teammates

**_READ FIRST, PLEASE._**

To fill you in, each Boss Shadows appear during the Fullmoon right?

Well, I did not go according to the time they appeared.

So, as to not get you confused, the first one I showed is the **Hanged Man.**

Who is supposed to appear last, but, I made it appear as the **Fifth.**

More details, after you finish this one ^^**  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: New Teammates**

"It's on the moonlight bridge!" Fuuka informs the group as they leave the dorm for their next mission.

"I sense something different about this shadow." Fuuka gasps, "It's huge! Please be careful!" she shouts through the earpiece.

"We're on it!" replies Junpei drawing his sword.

They all arrive at the scene, surprisingly, no shadows can be found.

"Fuuka... what's going on?" asks Yukari a bit scared by the eerie silence.

Everyone looks around but could not find any traces of a shadow, just the silence the dark hour emits.

"Don't let your guard down." Someone whispers into the air.

"That sounds familiar." Minato comments,

Junpei cringes, "Dude! Don't scare me like that!"

As they all search for the source of the voice everything suddenly becomes dark. "How can it possible get even darker than this?" Yukari comments,

"That's because it can't," Mitsuru replies, "Something's blocking the moon."

With that a gigantic Shadow appears above them, its skin nailed to a cross-like metal carrying it.

"What the hell.." Junpei says in shock

"Ready for battle!" Mitsuru shouts.

Few minutes later, everyone is thrown across the street as the shadow emits fire out of nowhere and summons another three statues.

"How can it keep summoning those statues?" Junpe shouts frustrated.

"Can you think of something, leader?" Yukuri asks, Minato

"I'm not sure yet." He replies as he stares at the shadow that seems to enjoy their frustration.

Finally they are able to defeat the statues and all that's left is the huge shadow, but, all of that doesn't seem to matter as it has another trick up its sleeve. It raised both its hand about to deliver another damaging blow and hit the ground with a thunderous power.

"Persona!" shouted another figure as it emerged and jumped atop one of the pillars holding the bridge, illuminating it by the moon. They heard a gun going off as the figure descended.

"Repel!" the huge shadow's final blow did not even reach the SEES members as it was repelled along with its destruction.

Emerging from the smoke, a familiar silhouette came. She was wearing knee-high black leather boots along with the Gekkoukan High uniform, her raven-black hair tied in a pony tail and swayed as she walked towards them. She was holding a naginata its blade the same color as her hair and a gun strapped to her thigh.

"That was a close one," Yumiko laughed

Everyone was speechless, Yukari being the first to process what happened, "Yumiko-san? W-what are you doing here." She stumbled.

"Same as you guys." She answered, with that, another figure emerged.

"Sorry for raining on your parade." The red head says as she tied her hair into a side-ponytail making the curls on its tips distinct as she left it to her shoulders, she fixed her uniform which she paired with black combat boots, along with her attire are two guns' strapped on either thigh.

"Sayomi-san?" Mitsuru asked in disbelief.

"What? You thought we were normal transfer students?" Yumiko laughed as she saw the SEES member's shocked faces.

"This is not the place to be discussing this; the dark hour is almost over." Mitsuru remarks, finally going to her usual on-to-business- mode. "Let's go back to the dorm and make things clear, if that's alright with you two." She asks.

Both sister's nod and they all walk towards their destination not even looking back as if no shadow had just appeared.

Back in the dorm, SEES members' Mitsuru, Yukari and Fuuka sat opposite of Yumiko and Megumi, Akihiko, Minato and Junpei stood behind the sofa Mitsuru and the rest were seated in, and the Chairman sat in the middle, his hand clasped in front of him.

"This is so awesome!" Junpei shouts excited, breaking the ice, "Another two hot babes joining the group!"

Yukari smacks him, "Quit it, Stupei"

"Stop calling me that!" Junpei shouts

"Anyway, what made you come here to Iwatodai?" Akihiko asks curious

"Our father was one of the researchers the Kirijo Group founded ten years ago." Yumiko answered, "Just like Yukari, we came here to find some answers." Megumi continued, "Hoping to discover answers or at least an explanation, we came here."

"So, from the very start, you already knew who we were?" Mitsuru asked this time in which both sister's nod.

It was Yukari's turn to ask, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

The sister's looked at each other before, Yumiko answered, "We wanted to make sure we joined the right team."

"Right team?" Junpei said,

"You mean there's another group of persona-users?" Mitsuru asked,

"We're not sure yet," Megumi replied.

"That's enough for one night. I'm sure all of you have a lot of questions to ask." Ikutsuki cut's them off, "Oh, by the way I am Shuji Ikutsuki, the Chairman of the school." He smiles warmly, "Now, officially you both are members of Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. And starting tomorrow you may now move to this dorm." He stood up and stretched, "As for me, I'm going to bed. See you all later." With that he left the group to contemplate what had just happened.

Everyone fell silent as if waiting to see if this was all just a dream, but alas this was reality.

Minato stood up from where he was seated and looked at the door where Ikutsuki had went, "I'm going to bed." Without as much as a glance, he left.

Slowly, one by one, they stood up and went to their respective rooms, of course after saying a 'Welcome to the team' or 'Nice to meet you' at the sister's before leaving.

The sister's promised to move in the day after tomorrow in preparation of their arrival to the dorm.

And so, Sunday has come which is the day the two new members will come and everyone helped out in cleaning the two rooms which to be occupied by them. It was a tiring day after their last shadow, they still had school to attend when dawn broke out, and zombies seemed to have taken over their body. Most went through the day sleeping during class. Most, meaning Junpei.

It was much to their relief when everyone had finished preparing the rooms when lunch came and they all retreated to their rooms hoping to regain their energy when night falls.

Sure enough, the sister's came and they had all recovered and celebrated with a feast, well, everyone going to Hagakure Ramen for dinner, since they're all too tired to cook.

x x x x

If you're confused, the first monster is still the Magician, (the first Boss Shadow) and the Second is the Priestess (the one in the Monorail) and the Third and Fourth are the Emperor and Empress (back at the school) so the Fifth is the Hanged Man.

I didn't go to the way the Shadows turned up because it made it easier for me to introduce my new characters. So please just go along.

Anyway, happy reading.. err ^^


	5. Chapter 4: Dreams

**Chapter 4: Dreams**

"You must prevent this." Whispered a voice that seemed to echo throughout her room

She woke up with a jolt, it was the dark hour. Everything was silent, no movements were made, no engines roaring, even crickets made no noise. Panting and sweating, it seemed hard to breathe during the dark hour.

"Who's there?" she asked, looking in every corner of her room.

"Sorry to wake you." A voice that seemed to becoming from a ten year old boy replied.

A pale boy with black hair appeared out of nowhere; he wore matching stripped pajamas and had a small mole next to his left eye.

Yumiko looked at him, taking in his features, "Please, prevent it from happening." He pleaded.

She stared at him confused, "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" she asked, but in a blink of an eye, he was gone, Yumiko once again engulfed in darkness as the dark hour had passed.

"G'morning." Greeted Yukari as she caught up to Yumiko who was walking through the school gate, she did not reply.

"Is something the matter?" Yukari tried again, breaking Yumiko's trance, "Oh uh, what?" she asked confused, "Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you were there." She said running her hand through her hair.

They both continued to walk in silence, Yukari letting Yumiko be, as it looked as if she was fighting with herself and she did not want to burden her no more.

A few days since Yumiko and her sister joined the SEES, a voice keeps repeating in her head, during the dark hour only does it happen. The boy who told her kept coming back during that time although his voice was her only clue that it was the same boy who appeared out of nowhere. It's been bugging her since then, too conflicted with her thoughts that she forgets that someone is with her at times forgetting that she's even talking to another being.

"Hellooooo! Earth to Yumi-chan!" exclaimed Junpei as he sat beside her on the lounge.

"Huh? What?" was all she could say.

She heard a smack which sounded like it came from Junpei's head as Yukari spoke, "Stop pestering her, she's got a lot on her mind as you can see." Yukari blinking at both, confused as they started to bicker once again.

Yumiko stood up and spoke only once, "Pardon me."

She went straight to the kitchen, hoping to find something that can cool her down.

A blue-haired boy emerged from the refrigerator door as she looked at him blankly. He closed the door, yogurt in hand, "Hey," was all he said before shoving a spoon in his mouth, as he walked to the exit.

Cryptic that boy is, which intrigued Yumiko. She never thought she'd be drawn by that blue aura he emits whenever she sees him.

Before he left, he said words that made her even more confused, "Nice voice by the way." He waved good-bye with his back turned and left.

She looked at his retreating figure and tilted her head, what just happened?

"Odd isn't he?" someone said from behind startling her, only to see her fellow teammate with light-blue hair staring back at her. "Yeah..." was all Yumiko could replay.

Fuuka giggled, "Don't worry though, even if he may seem aloof, he's still very nice." She reassures her as they both stared at the blue-haired boy who sat by himself in the lounge.

Although Yumiko has become comfortable living in the dorm with the rest who holds the same power as her, there's still something that isn't right. She feels as though something is about to happen, something unexplainable that instantaneously would occur sooner or later and it seems as though that blue-haired boy named Minato is going to be a big part of it. He's hiding something. Not only is she good in combat but also uncovering secrets is her specialty.

That same night, Yumiko stayed up all night and browsed the internet for any information about him. To no vain there wasn't much any about him. She even hacked the Kirijo database but, all it says was the explosion ten years ago had something to do with all of them.

In frustration she cried out, "I already know all of these things!" at the same time, the clock tower had stroked signaling it was twelve midnight, time for the dark hour.

They have went to Tartarus yesterday and the day before that to train, Mitsuru announced that it was time for a much needed rest before continuing another floor going up to Tartarus.

Her laptop turned off, the lights, and every mechanical thing she had. She sighed in defeat and climbed to her bed.

Slowly, drifting off to sleep a familiar voice she knows all too well spoke, "Don't let him die." It startled her, what he said was different this time.

She spoke up, "Tell me, who do you want me to protect and who are you?" no one answered, silence was all she got, "Please, show yourself. Who are you?" at that, the boy appeared a sad smile on his face.

"I am Pharos." He pointed to himself, "I live within Minato Arisato-san."

It startled her, "W-what?" she stumbled,

"Even I don't know the reason why," he looked down to his feet, "I was hoping you could help me." Pleading, his voice sounded

She nodded, "How?" she felt remorse for the boy

"Please protect him." He says referring to Minato, "I fear he may depart from this world, soon, very soon." He was sure of it, "In January that is all I know. January is when the clock will tick signaling the countdown of his death."

She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, once again she found the dark hour as if it was strangling her. She gulped, "What is the reason of his death?"

"Death." Was all she got before he once again disappeared, but not before saying, "I have faith in you, Yumiko-san. His life is in yours now."

"D-death? Death is the cause of his death?" she said to no one but to herself as the boy disappeared.


	6. Chapter 5: Encounter

**Chapter 5: Encounter**

That morning after her encounter with a little boy named Pharos, who seemed to be sure about Minato's death, she couldn't help but be more drawn to that blue-haired boy.

She put on her earphones, no, not the ones Minato had, she preferred a simple earpiece when it came to listening to music, it made it easier to listen to her player when she was bored listening to their teacher.

She mouthed the lyrics as she listened, pretending to have interest about their lesson as she stared into the green colored board with white writings on it which she doesn't seem to give any care about.

She drummed her fingers to her desk according to the beat of the music, bobbing her head as well. She wanted to forget what the boy named Pharos had said; she felt all would make sense in time, but not now.

Minato watched curiously wondering about her actions and noticed a black wire going to her ears, an earpiece? She was listening to music. Intrigued by her, he watched as she would tap her fingers on her desk.

"Mr. Arisato" their teacher called out, "It seems you've been staring at Ms. Sayomi for awhile now," everyone's attention was on him now, especially Yumiko who looked at him confused, earning a few giggles from the girls, 'aahhs' and 'oohh's from the others, he looked back at their teacher clearly not planning on answering.

"Care to explain why you weren't listening? Sure, I would rather stare at a pretty girl than listen to lectures, but this is high school," he continues as if understanding Minato, "Alas, we need to study for a better future." And he continued with his lecture, this time going off topic about his first love.

Yumiko did not break her eye-contact with him, watching him through her hazel eyes where he found rather transfixed in those orbs of hers. Not one dared to look away, the sound of the school bell was the only thing that made them break the staring contest they had.

She let the words flow softly as she sung to the music, closing her eyes and embraced the warmth from the sun. Swaying with the wind, her hair followed swinging back and forth. Indeed, she was in bliss. Not knowing someone was listening to her, she continued to sing.

Minato stared at her back wondering when she'll notice the sitting figure hidden by the shadows the sun was emitting. He did not care if he was found or not, this was his place when he wanted peace, her singing added to that and felt the same bliss she was in.

Megumi bit her thumb, she always did this when she was worried, "Where could she have been?" she said to herself as she walked away from her sister's classroom.

"Megumi-senpai." Yukari called out behind her, "I heard you were looking for Yumiko-san."

She forgot her sister was classmates with Yukari as realization came to her, "Ahh, yes. Have you seen her?"

Yukari shook her head, "She sometimes goes out alone during lunch and comes back five minutes before the bell." She inquired.

She sighed, giving up, "Oh well, I'll catch her later back at the dorm. Is there something you wanted to tell me, Yukari-san?" she asked, wondering.

"Oh, yes. Ms. Toriumi asked me to look for you." She replied, earning her a questioning look from Megumi, "I don't know why though, you should talk to her at the faculty office." Megumi nodded and thanked her as she went to the said place.

She passed Akihiko by the lobby as she went to the faculty, Akihiko trying desperately to get away from his squealing fan girls, she laughed at the distressed sight of her silver-haired friend.

He'd rather deal with shadows anytime, women were much more complicated.

Finally being set free he dashed to where his feet would take them, looking back to see if they were chasing him, to his relief they weren't. He didn't stop though, knowing them they'd easily catch him, although he did not notice the figure in front of him as he bumped into something soft. Soft?

She fell forward, losing her footing as something or someone bumped into her. Almost as if everything was in slow-motion she saw the floor nearing her head so she closed her eyes afraid of the outcome. To her surprise she felt nothing of the sort instead; a pair of strong hands found their way on her waist and kept her from her impending doom.

"Sorry about that." Akihiko's voice came from behind as he steadied her, "Are you alright?" he asked, turning her to face him.

She did not know how to respond, she felt her face, it was hot, "Y-yeah.. I-I'm fine." She stumbled, backing away, their bodies going out of the close proximity.

"You sure?" he asked certain, which Megumi nodded, "That was a close one" he laughed.

"Y-yeah.." she replied, not liking the attention they were getting as a few girls glared daggers at her, envious, wishing it was them that had that incident with Akihiko,

"See ya." she said in a hushed voice and quickly ran off towards the faculty office.

"Is she really alright?" Akihiko asked to himself, thankful that it wasn't one of the fan girls he bumped into and hurried off wanting to run a few laps before lunch break is over. Giving Megumi one final glance as she scurried into the hallway a small smile plastered on his face.

"One, two, three, Go!" shouted their teacher as he blew the whistle. Students jumped from the pedestal and dove into the water, Yumiko being the last one to jump.

She felt light, almost as if she was floating as she stroked, swiftly passing each diver as she took her time, loving the cold but rather warm embrace the water gave. She was nearing the edge and did a back-flip and kicked the wall to gain momentum as she went back, leaving behind her competitors still struggling to swim.

Her body cried out in vain as she surfaced and left the cool yet inviting domain and toweled herself and removed the water cap which greatly irritated her.

Everyone was in awe at what they saw, "She was the last one to jump, yet she was the first one to the finish line." Someone exclaimed, whispers emitted throughout the pool area they were in.

"Alright!" shouted their teacher who was not wearing swimming uniform, "Next up! The boys! You! You! You!" he pointed at random boys, "You and you!" he says pointing at Junpei and Minato.

"Too bad the school doesn't have a female swimming team; they would make you a member in a heartbeat!" Yukari implied as she sat beside Yumiko.

Yumiko shrugged, "I just like being in water, I'm not that good of a swimmer."

"Don't be so modest," Yukari laughed, "You're good in a lot of things. You don't like standing out, I noticed."

This time it was her turn to laugh, "You're very observant. And yes, I don't like being in the spotlight."

"Although, you should enjoy it from time to time, maybe that's the reason why you have so many adoring fans," she said emphasizing the 'adoring' part, sarcasm in her voice. Indeed she earned a few fans despite her short stay.

Both girls watched as the boys struggled to get to the edge, Junpei being the last and Minato surprisingly being first in the race. Yumiko became more interested in his capabilities.

"Alright, this is far as we go, for now." Mitsuru said to the team as they dispatched the last shadow.

"Things were just getting exciting." Akihiko whined, this boy, no words could describe his enthusiasm for action, Mitsuru shook her head.

"The dark hour is soon to pass," Yumiko pointed out, "And we don't want to know what will happen if we stay here longer." Everyone fell silent, sudden realization came to them.

"I don't want to know either." Yukari shivered,

"I'll be waiting for you guys at the first floor." Fuuka said through the earpiece.

Minato yawned as he stretched his hands. He put on his earpiece drowning out the voices that came from his classmates and started to doze off. Contemplating about the boy who keeps showing up during the dark hour whose name was Pharos. He spoke mysteriously, saying things about the end.

Feeling as if someone was watching him he looked to where it was coming from. Yumiko stared at him, her hazel eyes as if looking for answers as she observed him. He was transfixed, and fell to the infinite bliss her eyes seemed to emit as they continued, he couldn't look away, and he wouldn't look away.

She said something, he couldn't understand because of the distance and she looked away. What was this feeling? Why did it feel as if he was rejected?

"As you all know," Ms. Toriumi's voice rang out as class started, "Next week is when the exams will be held, I trust you all shall study and do your best."

Everyone groaned, clearly no one liked the idea of going through painful hours of doing nothing but read countless notes that has no end.

The bell rung signaling the end of the morning period, and lunch break is here. She remembered her sister coming to see her during this hour but she was in the rooftop, should she go? But she couldn't help it; she needed that bliss, her body screamed for it. Without as much as a second thought she dashed for the exit and climbed the stairs.

Her whole body rejoiced as the warm sun welcomed her. She sighed in relief as she walked into the center. She took out her mobile and hit play, swaying as she waited for the intro of the song. She sung her heart out and closed her eyes, tears streamed down her face as the wind carried her sorrow.

The song ended and decided to go back early. As she looked closely around her surroundings she noticed a figure, behind the shadow the sun made. Her breath caught up to her throat, she was frozen in place. Blue eyes stared back at her. Once again they started their staring contest, not one daring to speak. He sat against the wall, opposite from her as he looked at her.

She ran her hand through her hair, "Of all the people." She laughed; it surprised them both

She continued, "You've been here long." It wasn't a question but a statement, but he nodded.

"Nice voice." He spoke,

She tilted her head, "Not really." Modest, as always, "You were here longer than me, so from the day I came here -"she didn't need to finish as he nodded.

She laughed, a hearty laugh, "It's been awhile," she says wiping a tear on her face, "I don't know why I find this amusing." She looked at his confused face, "But, I'm happy that you were the one who heard me sing." They both were confused now.

She shrugged, "Don't ask me." She smiled, a first for him, for she usually shows him her emotionless face.

"I can always leave; I know you won't sing knowing someone can hear you." He trailed off.

She shook her head, "This is your place. It was fun though." She stopped, contemplating if she should continue, but she did, "Did you enjoy my singing?" she asked, looking away hiding her blush

She wasn't able to get an answer as the bell ruined it for them, "Well, it's time to go." She looked at him, he didn't move from his place, "Come on, and get your butt up." She beckoned for him smiling as she did so, he obliged and dusted his pants.

Together they left the rooftop, both descending the stairs at the same time and went to their room, together. It was the start of a new friendship and maybe even more.

"Wow, that's a first." Yukari said as she saw her friends come back at the same time.

Junpei, realizing what happened went straight to his blue-haired friend and locked his right arm around his neck, "What the hell did you do to Minato-kun?"

"A-and Yumiko-san as well." Yukari finished, looking back and forth at her friends.

Minato struggled, prying Junpei's hands off of his neck, "What?" was all he could say.

Yumiko watched amused, "Come on guys; give the poor blue-haired boy a break." She laughed.

Junpei and Yukari looked at her clearly not expecting her answer and they both lunged at her. Yumiko stepped backward her hands in front of her trying to stop them, "W-wait, now you doubt me too?"

Minato now free of the strangulation looked at his friends as they came after Yumiko.

"Hey!" she shouted referring to Minato, "Aren't you going to do something?" she asked frustrated.

"Uh-huh" was all he said

"Why, you! Blue-haired emo boy!" she shouted as her friends dragged her to her chair and started their interrogation.


	7. Chapter 6: Deepest Desires

**Chapter 6: Deepest Desires**

"Sorry to disturb your studies," Junpei cuts her off, "You can disturb it anytime!"

Mitsuru glares at him but continues, "Fuuka found that there's a shadow residing in one of the buildings in Shirakawa."

Akihiko stands up and pulls on his gloves, "Alright, SEES members move out!"

"It's a love hotel!" Yukari points out as they arrive at the scene where the shadow is supposed to be in.

"No time for that, let's go." Mitsuru says and goes in first where she is met by familiar shadows lurking inside. The battle begins.

Fuuka shouts through the earpiece, "I sense a powerful presence on the third floor."

"Arisato, Sayomi, Iori and Takeba." Mitsuru says looking at each of them, "You four take care of what's inside that room and we'll handle the shadows here." They obliged and went through the double doors.

"Finally! The heat is on!" Akihiko says all revved up as he punched another shadow

Megumi bringing out her rifle of course modified to kill shadows and Mitsuru finishing another shadow by piercing them. Both brought out their persona's and wiped out every enemy.

"I noticed, where's your persona, Megumi-san?" Akihiko asks as more shadows show up.

Megumi smiles, "I don't have one." All were in shock and stopped to look at her in disbelief, even in the earpiece it went quiet, Yumiko's voice broke the silence, "You notice that just now?"

"But that doesn't stop me from annihilating these scum-bugs." Megumi says with determination as she brought another rifle and fired at their enemies.

Mitsuru nods in agreement and the battle rages on.

Back at the room, the four finally face the boss causing the uproar. Drawing their gun and firing it to their head, "Persona!" they shouted in unison.

Before them stood an obese man sitting in a small throne, behind him is a small beige woman, two minions stood beside them in the form of a cross.

Lumina, Yumiko's persona, gave the final blow, as she danced around the obese shadow, she wore nothing but drapes covering her private parts, her long silver hair twirled with her. The shadow was entranced as it watched her; it was all over in a split second as she drew her scythe out of nowhere and sliced the shadow in half turning into ashes along with its minions. Blinding light filled the room.

"There's nothing more, forget everything." A voice rang out Minato's head.

He held his head as it thumped and thumped, "No." he managed to say.

"Yes you will," the voice pressed on, "NO!" Minato shouted

Minato regained consciousness as he looked around the room. Where was he? It looked to be a hotel, it seemed welcoming and comforting. He heard the shower go off and someone emerged from the bathroom.

Yumiko stood in front of him with nothing but a towel covering her body, water dripping down her hair. He too, was half naked as he looked to see he was wearing only his trousers.

The bed moved as he looked to the direction it came from. Yumiko was advancing towards him.

"W-Wait, Yumiko snap out of it!" desperately trying to get away he moved further, backing away from her afraid of what might happen if she got to him.

"Minato..." she trailed off, her hazel eyes looking at him with affection.

She was close now, as she reached him. In split second, she was on top of him. Her foot in between his legs and her hands on either side of his head. She had him locked in place.

Drops of water dripped to his face as she looked down at him. He pressed his head further into the pillow trying to get more proximity but her head went down with him. He could feel her breath now.

"It's alright," she smiled, "It's just a dream, right?" she asked, their lips barely touching.

Minato was sure this wasn't a dream; he felt pain when he hit his head on the headboard.

She ran her hands up and down his bare chest down to his stomach, Minato shivered. He needs to wake her up, now. He doesn't know what might happen if he can't hold back any longer. She nuzzled to his neck, inhaling his scent as she let out a moan. He gripped the sheets of the bed to stop himself as she nibbled the skin of his neck.

"It's not a dream." He said determined to gain control, "You're being charmed by the shadow." He prayed that his words would bring her back to reality, "Please, snap out of it." He pleaded, afraid of what might happen if this continued.

Her eyes went wide, her lips quivered, he felt it for it was so close to his lips.

Aware of what was going on, she quickly stumbled out of the bed, holding on the towel wrapped around her. Face flushed and quickly ran to the bathroom for her clothes.

Minato ran his hand through his hair, relief washed over him. If he hadn't done that, what would have happened? He shook his head. No, it was the right thing. Seeming conflicted he hit his head on the headboard this time on purpose. It was the right thing, right? Questions flowed like a river as he debated with himself.

Yumiko stepped out wearing her usual attire, her face still red from the scene that happened, "M-Minato-kun, please, put on your shirt." She says looking away hiding her face.

This time it was his turn to feel the heat on his face as he had forgotten that his upper body was exposed. He jumped out of bed and searched for his polo and jacket.

"Is everyone alright?" Mitsuru's voice came through the earpiece.

"Affirmative." Yumiko's serious face was on as they raced to the second floor meeting with the rest of their teammates.

"Did anything happen?" Akihiko asked which Megumi blushed as she stood by his side.

Everyone was silent, "Nothing." Minato answered as he looked away from Yumiko, her face turned red.

"Please be careful." It was Fuuka, "It seems there was more than one shadow, it's hiding somewhere."

"Alright, did anyone notice anything different in the hotel?" Mitsuru asked.

It was Yukari who answered this time, "Come to think of it, the mirrors did look rather different."

"That's it! The monster is hiding in the mirror." Fuuka confirmed.

"Everyone split up!" Mitsuru shouted, "We shall go into groups, me, Akihiko and Megumi, Takeba with Iori." Yumiko dreaded as she heard her name with the same guy whom she had almost taken advantage of, "Which leaves Arisato with Sayomi. Dispatch this last shadow no matter what!" she ordered.

She shouldn't think of this now, this is not the time and place! She battled with her inner self, her other side won. "Four of us will go to the third floor, Mitsuru-senpai," Yumiko said looking at her, "You take care of the second floor." She was in combat mode.

Everyone sprinted to their designated place, checking each room for the mirror that caused her this problem she had with Minato, when they had just started being friends. In such a short time, everything was gone, she sighed frustrated. They both have not spoken a word since their encounter, the awkwardness and the gap between them came back.

"I found one!" shouted Yukari, "You say it does not reflect your reflection, right?" she asked, "Then this must be it!" she pierced the mirror with her bow causing it to shatter and gave out its true form as pure black nothingness spread out.

"Good work, Yukari! I'm almost there, but there's still this energy coming from the second floor." Fuuka says distressed.

"We're on it!" Akihiko shouts at the same time, hearing a glass breaking.

"Last one! Another back at the third floor." Fuuka says sure of herself.

Minato slammed open the last door they haven't checked and sure enough the mirror was there, he hit it with his katana and broke it into countless pieces.

Will everything be back to normal after this? The two of them, not speaking a word? Too bad.


	8. Chapter 7: Date at the Mall

**Chapter 7: Date at the Mall**

After defeating the last shadow shaped like a heart with gel-like wings, everyone was exhausted. Dreading the coming of dawn as it indicated the end of their slumber, they went to school, as if nothing had happened a few hours ago.

Minato and Yumiko had not gotten over what happened and avoided each other, nor did they do their usual staring contest. For the people around them it was only natural, but for Yumiko, it bothered her.

A week has passed since then and the two have not spoken a word. She had better things to do than trouble herself with what happened so she devoted herself to studying, not even going with her teammates as they continued to explore Tartarus.

"Finally! It's over!" Junpei shouted at the top of his lungs as they left the school building, "How about we go to Hagakure?"

"No thanks." Yumiko and Minato both said in unison.

"I have things to do." They both said again as they hurriedly left Junpei and Yukari as they went their separate ways.

Feeling deserted Junpei hung his head, "Am I not that good company?" he asked looking at Yukari but she was already gone, leaving only dust particles as a brown bush rolled with it, where did that come from?

Her feet took her to Paulownia Mall, not caring where she was headed she found herself in an alley. Not daring to go back she marched on and came to a halt as a door stood in front of her, violet light came through the seams.

Not caring if she was breaking and entering she flung open the door and found herself at a room where it looked as if it was an elevator as it continued to move up, although never stopping.

"It's been awhile, Yumiko-san." The pointy-nosed man greeted.

She sat in the chair she usually sat whenever she was there not speaking a word, "Forgive me for interrupting." The tall silver-haired man bowed, "I believe we were not properly introduced." He swiftly strode to where she sat took her hand and kissed it. "My name is Theodore, but I would prefer it if you may call me Theo." he says still holding her hand and looking through his eye lashes.

"N-Nice to meet you." Yumiko said as she retrieved her quivering hand.

"It is such a pleasure meeting a fine woman and also our honored guest at that." He says his golden eyes seeming to glimmer as they stared back at her.

She did not have a response, but enjoyed looking at the man who appears to be interested in her as she was to him.

Igor watched with an amused face, "Ahh, yes. I forgot to mention. Have you met our other honored guest?" he asked as Theo went back to standing beside him.

"Another honored guest?" Yumiko asked confused, her sister maybe? But, she was just with her not long ago.

"It's not Megumi-san." He says as if reading her mind, "I believe you're in the same school as him? He is also a persona-user such as yourself, whose name is Minato Arisato."

Time seemed to stop as she heard his name. Him? Also a guest in the velvet room? Why does fate insist on crossing their paths?

"Judging by your reaction, you two have met, I see." He says pleased.

"Again, sorry for the intrusion, master" he says referring to Igor as he nodded at Theo, "From now on, I shall be asking a few requests from you, Yumiko-san." He looked at her waiting for an answer but continued as she did not plan to say anything, "Do not worry, these tasks are easy, and I shall also award you with an appropriate item if the job is done."

Yumiko seems hesitant at first but nodded in agreement. Theo's eyes lit up and smiled at her which caused her to blush and looked away.

Theo looked at her in confusion, "Please stop by any time to obtain them." He says.

"Can I start now?" she asks, as she stares at him who seemed to look taken aback.

"Well, of course. If you want to." He replies, "I was hoping if you could show me around Paulownia Mall as your first task."

Yumiko shrugged her shoulders and stood up, "Alright."

Nothing bad is going to happen right?

Thirty minutes after stepping out of the velvet room, Yumiko dreaded accepting his request.

It started off fine at first; Theo seemed to be astounded at his new surroundings although trying to look as if he knew it.

"It looks exactly as I imagined it." He spoke

Yumiko stared at him and asked, "You seem excited, have you not been to a mall before?"

He exclaims, "I'm not that easily amused!" he continues, "Actually, this is my first time, since my master won't take me."

Yumiko replied with an 'oh' but said no more as they continued to walk at the center, a few female staring at her gorgeous companion and giving her dirty looks clearly jealous.

She glares back at them.

Theo spots the fountain, curiosity written all over his face, "An aqueous duct in a place like this?" he says in utter shock.

Yumiko looks at him confused, "Those are not tears."

"Hmm... Then, the dwellers of this realm must get thirsty easily." He says certain

"That's not it." She replies with a sweat drop.

"I-I know its true purpose of course. I was just testing if you also knew." He continues, "It's meant to wash one's hands." He says trying to redeem himself.

Yumiko shook her head which sends Theo trying to rack his brain for an answer, clearly he was panicking.

He clears his throat and regains his composure, "It was only my small joke. So," he trails off, "What is it actually for?"

"It is a piece of architecture, where it adds to beautify the place." She replies

"I see." He says looking back at the fountain.

His shots towards his left, "What pray tell is this facility here?" he heads towards the police station where Yumiko follows suit.

He sees the bulletin board and stares at its contents mostly photographs of missing and wanted people.

"So the concept of subjugation requests is not unknown here." He says which Yumiko nods to. Before he could utter another word, she drags him off away from the police station for people were staring at them oddly.

"Is something the matter?" he asks but before she could answer he spots a club, Club Escapade, "This, could this be the 'club' of rumor?" he says mostly to himself.

She nods and his eyes lit up and goes on about the rumors he had heard about clubs.

It's only been thirty minutes and this is draining her life energy. How could this man, in his mid-twenties, not know about these kinds of stuff? Did he just live his whole life inside that elevator-like room?

She'd be lucky if they didn't get into any trouble, why had she not thought of this through?

"Well then, let us venture in." She heard him say, she did not stop him for he'll find out soon, "It's closed?" he exclaims disappointed.

He turns back, his eyes tearing up.

Yumiko felt sad for him and patted his back, "We can go another time. They usually open at night." She assures him which brightens up his face in an instant. She clasps her hand to her mouth, not a good idea.

"That is very kind of you, as expected from our honored guest." He bows, "Thank you, in advance."

Another sweat drop forms as she looks at his bowing figure, "I shall never forget this moment, where in my hour of need, you come in to save me in my misery." He says looking at her, eyes full of burning passion.

He needs to get out more, she thought.

"D-don't mention it." She replies, mentally slapping herself for blurting things out.

Who knows, he might scare the bartender of his endless curiosity and might even score some free drinks, she smirks.

She showed him to the arcade, where he thought she was going to show him rows of arches. He noticed the crane game.

"A game wherein you control a bird?" he says as he looks at the glass box, "Those, are birds?" he asks, pointing at the different toys inside, "In my eyes, they are stuffed animals made of cloth."

A few kids started to laugh as they heard his remark, but Theo seemed too engrossed at this invention.

Yumiko didn't know what to say, she had never met a man like him. No one would ever do, yet, she was here, with a man who sees things in the modern world as if it was magic.

Theo started moving towards another fountain and stuck his finger in and indicated the temperature of the water.

Yumiko laughs as he retrieved his finger, Theo seemed embarrassed, "I-I was just checking if it was hot because someone might decide to go into the water and they'd get stung by the temperature." He says clearly not making any sense but Yumiko continues to laugh.

"That's very thoughtful of you." She smiles at him not bothering to explain that no one in their right mind would suddenly plunge themselves into the fountain.

Theo smiles in triumph, "Of course."

With another glance at his surrounding Theo closes his eyes and relishes the moment he was in, "Thank you very much, for taking me here. I shall never forget this."

Again, another smile formed, she was glad he was able to take her mind off of things; maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

Suddenly a few girls start to swarm up to Theo asking his name and if they could go on a date with him.

Theo, who saw this as a threat started backing away, "This is dangerous, I shall protect you with all my power." He says to Yumiko as he stood in front of her.

The girls looked at him in confusion but registered him as the shy type and started advancing towards him, "Stay back!" he shouts.

Yumiko shook her head. Why does every time she thinks things would get better they'd suddenly be the opposite?

She grabs his hand and starts dragging him towards the direction of the velvet room.

"He has a girlfriend?" one of the girls says disappointed

"Who cares? He's cute!" remarks the other girl

"But, he is weird." Says the third one.

"Still, he's drop dead gorgeous!" shouts the same girl who said he was cute.

Theo who heard their conversation looked at his black-haired companion in confusion, "What is a girlfriend?"

This makes her stop and Theo continues, "You're also my friend, right?" she nods in response, "And you're also a girl. So, you're 'a girlfriend'!" he says understanding what they meant.

Yumiko, too tired to explain, just nodded and continued to the alley as Theo contemplates this new knowledge.

"Then, what do you call a male friend?" he asks,

Yumiko just stares at him, was he serious?

"'A boyfriend'. Yes, that should be it." He says as he continued down the alley.

What have I gotten myself into? She thought. She shrugs, nothing bad is going to happen, none of his friends back at the dorm knew him, except for Minato, but he's not the gossip type.

They both enter the only door in the alley.

Theo goes to stand by his master's side and tries to convince his master of putting a fountain or a crane game, but was shot down the instant he did.

"I shall take my leave." Yumiko announces and heads towards the door but Theo stops her and approaches, paper bag in hand.

"Please, take this as compensation for showing me around." He says holding the bag towards her which Yumiko reluctantly receives.

It was past seven when she found herself by the doorstep of the dorm, as she reached for the door knob, the door suddenly flew open.

Confusion written all over her face as she came face to face with the same person she's been trying to avoid. His dark blue eyes stared back at her.

Noticing Yumiko still had her outstretched hand, retreated it to dangle by her side, she cleared her throat, "Where are you going?" she asks him.

Minato finally found his voice, replied, "They wanted me to go look for you."

She raised her eyebrow, "You?"

He shrugs and thrusts his hands to his pockets, "You coming or what?" he asks as he opens the door wide and steps aside

She sighs in defeat but, complies and enters the room, their shoulders gently brushing each other.

Mustering up enough courage to apologize for her actions she turns around only to find him heading towards the stairs.

An angry vein pops on her forehead.

_That bastard, _she thought

He sure knows how to leave a girl hanging.


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations

**Chapter 8: Revelations**

Yumiko woke up one morning and decided that what happened back at the hotel on their previous mission was totally a dream. Yes, that's it, a horrible dream that will haunt her forever and may never look at Minato the same way or rather he may never look at her the same way.

Sighing she scrambled out of bed and took a quick shower, she decided to tie her hair in a high pony tail, a few baby hair framed her face along with her bangs swiped to the side. It was a hot Sunday and she decided to wear a black tank top paired with white short-shorts and finished off with gladiator sandals. She looked at the mirror, hazel eyes that are mixed with a tint of green looked back at her, it was filled with so much clandestine, so much mystery yet it was hidden in fake happiness.

A smile inched its way on her lips, "It's a new day, and I'm not letting that go to waste just because of that stupid dream!" She convinced herself that it was still a dream.

"Minato goes by as if nothing happened and I'm going to do just that." Nodding to her reflection satisfied with what she looked like and still insists that it was just a dream she stomped her way to the door.

Upon opening it she saw her sister, her hand about to knock on her door, she had her scarlet hair wavy hair loose resting on her shoulders, wearing a blue halter neck dress that reached past her knees paired with white flats.

"Morning, Sis." Yumiko greeted, "What's up?" she asked

Megumi retreated her hand and replied, "I just wanted to remind you that we're heading out for Yakushima Island tomorrow."

Yakushima Island? Tomorrow?

Raising her eyebrow Megumi placed her hand on her hips, "You forgot to pack." She stated

Yumiko fiddled with her thumbs and nodded, "Don't worry, I'll do it once I'm back from the Shrine." She reassured her as she closed her door and went to walk down the stairs with Megumi following.

"I'm going to look for swimsuits, wanna come?" Invited her sister as they descended the stairs

Yumiko shook her head, "You've been wearing the same swimsuit every time we went to the beach, it's been three years, at least have the decency to have two pairs of swimsuits!" her sister lectured her and continued on doing so.

Yumiko just nodded to her sister's rumblings and never uttered another word. It was easier that way, not talking back to her sister whenever they disagreed, because usually she always did what she wanted she just let her sister say what she wanted as to not upset her even more. They were night and day, the opposite of the other, yet they balanced each other maybe the same with that blue haired boy? Oh why was she thinking about him again, she shook her head.

Arriving at the shrine she instantly felt as ease, she loved going to places that held Japan's traditional architecture. She made her way to the familiar long established grounds and made her prayers, mostly about finding the answers to her father's death for her sister's well being as well as her team mates slash friends.

She was never the religious type, but at times like these did she seek help from others. Deep inside she felt as if she knew how things were going to end and it's not the ending she would have wanted, so she made it a point to at least pray in the shrine once a week, boosting her confidence that everything will turn out fine.

Yumiko stood up and walked her way towards the stairs and she saw the a pale man with silver-gray hair dressed in a striped polo shirt sitting by himself on the far end of the play ground. She always saw him during her visit in the shrine but this was the first time she actually observed him, sadness was in his face as he looked towards the sky, she felt bad for him.

"Umm... Hi." Yumiko greeted as she went her way towards his.

This was her first time befriending someone for she has always been the shy type and usually let other people approach her. But, she felt remorse for the man in front of her, it's as if life was being selfish and left him isolated. So, she decided to keep him company.

"Hello." He replied in a low almost sick-like voice.

"Mind, if I join you?" she requested

He nodded, "I don't mind."

They both sat in silence until Yumiko broke the ice, "Do you always come here alone?" It's not the best but, if it would kill the silence then why not.

"Yes," he nodded, "This place always made me at peace, it makes me forget a lot of things." He replies looking far into the distance.

"So, it's an escape then." Yumiko deduced

"Yes, you can say that and it also inspires me to write poems, or something along those lines." He chuckled,

She saw happiness in his voice when he talked about the shrine as it gave him inspiration with his poems, and asked him if he could share some of that he made, a smile plastered on his face. She watched him in pure bliss as he talked passionately of the things around him, of nature, of the sky, or the birds, everything, he saw them in a beautiful way.

"I'm sorry, but, I have to go now." The sadness was back again

Yumiko gave him a radiant smile, "Please, don't be sad. That's the main reason why I came here, to cheer you up." She said as he gave her a confused look, "You know, there are people who can't smile even if they wanted to, so you should consider yourself lucky." She says making forming a smile with her fingers as she traced it on her mouth, "So smile."

Appreciating what the strange girl who suddenly shows up told him, he smiled back at her, "Thank you"

She chuckled, "If you don't have a smile, I can always give you mine." She winked.

He laughed, a hearty laugh, his eyes held pure happiness, "I'll always remember that, thanks."

Before taking another step he looked back at her seeming to have forgotten something, "I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself, I am Akinari Kamiki by the way. I'm very much glad I met you."

"And I'm Yumiko Sayomi, it was nice meeting you Akinari." She said in honesty

Yumiko and Akinari made their separate ways both wearing a smile on their face as they waved good bye.

Taking her time to go back to the dorm she decided to take drop by at Shirakawa Boulevard. Not knowing the real reason but, something was telling her to go there. Or just something telling her to remember that night she had with – she shook her head to stop from thinking back.

That familiar rustle and bustle of people as they walked from shop to shop and talked non-stop greeted her as she arrived at her destination. Dodging her sister on one of the bikini shops her sister was in she crouches as she crosses the window. Isn't this place supposed to be filled with love hotels?

The place was an ordinary everyday boulevard with a lot of buildings mostly hotels for couples and seedy bars which are only open at night with so many neon nights that decorated the ambiance.

Maybe it's time to head back to the dorm, she decided and goes on the same direction she was in but, stops mid step on her way down the steps and hears a familiar voice.

"There's nothing to do here." Minato comments aggravated at the girl with short silver hair and golden eyes wearing a blue dress.

Elizabeth was someone you can never say no to, and Minato was sometimes a pushover especially for girls. How many days will he regret every taking this girl to the boulevard? Probably a lifetime. Love hotels are the last place he'll want to be in, especially after that scene with Yumiko.

Elizabeth ignores the boy beside her swoons over each building she saw, heart shaped designs, posters with a male and a female in provocative positions, the kind of place she's been wanting to see.

She giggles and grabs Minato's wrist and drags him on one of the love hotels, the boy not putting much of a fight as she was stronger than she looked, "I've been dying to try this." She exclaimed excited.

Minato pries her hand off but her grip tightens, he sighs in defeat and just lets her drag him towards the hotel, hopefully she's just interested in the architectural designs.

Yumiko was dumbfounded, does he do that with every girl he's with on Shirakawa Boulevard? What emotions is she feeling, anger? Confusion? Or probably curious which evidently killed the cat for she followed the two who just went in on the same building her problem had started. The last place she'll ever want to be.

"So, is this what couples do?" She hears the girl ask.

What were they doing? She was able to sneak in through the ladders of the fire exit on the love hotel, thankfully their room was on the second floor, so she was able to hear but not able to see anything because the window was heavily draped with thick curtains.

She sighs, what's wrong with me?

Realizing what she's doing she decides to just go back and forget nothing ever happened, but...

The girl giggles, "Arisato-kun, I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

Yumiko lets out a frustrated sigh knowing she wants to see what's going on, she sees another window with no curtains. She smiles and scales the side walls, grateful that there was enough space for her to walk on the ledge.

Elizabeth draws closer to Minato, the petrified teen steps back afraid of what she'll do, she was as unpredictable as all the other girls back at his dorm and he's not going to take any chances although this seems to cause the silver haired girl to be more amused.

"We should leave now." He suggests as he steps back and hits the end of the bed in an instant Elizabeth pushes him and he falls landing with a soft tud.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the slow update.. I just thought that no one was reading this.<p>

**Thank you** (GarrSaku, Sky Night Rain, LookUpAboveTonight and sabriefacade) for your kind reviews! :)

This will not be the end. You can count on that (and more cliffhangers also :P)


End file.
